


Moonstruck

by Roadsterguy



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadsterguy/pseuds/Roadsterguy
Summary: As far as Sister Peanut is concerned, Luna is one of Cloister's miracles.
Relationships: Sister Peanut/Sister Luna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> For Kahvi

Luna. Even though she couldn’t speak out loud, Sister Peanut said the word to herself, forming the shape of it with her lips and tongue. _Luna_. She knew what it meant – sure, she couldn’t talk, but that didn’t mean she was _stupid_. The moon. And oh, the moon was such a delicious study in contradictions! Cold stone and rocks – that warmed the heart to behold. A dark sandy surface – that glowed beautifully, if you looked at it right. So small you could fly off of it with a leap – yet it pulled the waters towards it, surging, inexorable.

And did the teachings of Cloister not say that contradiction was a great blessing? Puzzlement was a delight, to a follower of the true way.

Cats didn't care for the moon - everyone knew that. Dogs were the ones who admired the moon, who howled at it ceaselessly; cats were above all of that. But just because her interest was silent, not full-throated, was it any less passionate?

And did the teachings of Cloister not say that conventional wisdom was always to be questioned?

While their secret worship sessions were dangerous, forbidden on pain of death, Sister Peanut did not fear to go. Sister Luna shepherded her, guided her, protected her, that spark of Cloister's essence that burned in her reaching out to Peanut as if she were that great Mother from so long ago, deserving of the protection of the warm arms of Cloister. When they would sit in a circle, tasting the blessed cigarette, inhaling the sacred scent of turmeric and curry powder warmed in a censer, Peanut would let their legs touch, their sides touch, and take such great joy from it.

And did the teachings of Cloister not say that desire was a great blessing?

It really was very nice, that the teachings of Cloister made her so sanguine about her feelings!

Yet she could not take the greatest sacrament – to speak, to communicate, to rap with one’s mates. Perhaps, someday, if she was worthy, if she mused on the ineffability of _zero gee football_ , if she mastered the rite of the air guitar. She would be blessed with the gift of speech, to have roll off of her tongue what was formed silently and put into the air silently. _Luna. Luna. Love._


End file.
